MS-05 Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom
The MS-05 Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom is a mobile suit used in the Correct Century timeline by the Luzianna Militia. Technology & Combat Characteristics The custom Borjarnon, used by Suicide Team leader Gavane Goonny, has some exterior differences from the standard Borjarnon. The Borjarnon's armament consists mainly of four weapons: a bazooka, a standard machine gun, a heat hawk, and a cracker grenade. Though the Borjarnon's ammunition is no match for the armor of Moonrace suits like the JMA-0530 Walking Dome, it is effective against smaller suits like the MRC-U11D Walking Dumpling "WaD". Armaments ;*Machine Gun :The machine gun is a standard weapon for the Borjarnon mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however, its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. ;*Borjarnon Bazooka :The Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to the Borjarnon mobile suits. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of mobile suits and battleships. ;*Cracker Grenade :Identical to those used by infantry, the cracker grenade is an explosive weapon designed to be thrown or launched by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-like melee weapon, whose name is short for "tomahawk". Thermal energy is used to superheat the heat hawk's blade, allowing it to slice through the armor of enemy warships or mobile suits. ;*Gatling Shield :The Gatling Shield is a shield with a powerful, drum-and-belt fed, 75mm Gatling Gun attached to it. The Gatling Gun can detach itself from the shield when it runs out of ammunition. Appears on a customized Gunpla used by a 7th Military Academy member in Gundam Build Divers. ;*Heat Sword :A sword-like weapon with a blade that is heated to high temperatures in order to increase its cutting capacity. Appears on a customized Gunpla used by a 7th Military Academy member in Gundam Build Divers. History As the war with the Moonrace begins in CC 2345, the Militia scrambles to excavate buried mobile suits to fight the Moonrace on equal footing. In North America's Luzianna fiefdom, the ruling Borjarno family uncovers two types of mobile suits in its mountain cycle: the MS-06 Borjarnon and the MS-05 Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom. Later on, Goonny switches to the same standard Borjarnon used by his teammates. Picture Gallery MS-05 Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom Lineart Back and Front.png|MS-05 Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom Lineart Back and Front MS-05 Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom Back and Front.png|MS-05 Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom Back and Front RX-Zeromaru (Episode 07) 03.jpg|A customized version of the Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom used by the 7th Military Academy escaping an attack (GBD Ep 7) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 07.jpg|The customized Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom destroyed by Gundam 00 Diver Ace (GBD Ep 7) LH2 Borjanon.png|''Lost Heroes 2'' SD artwork'' Super Gundam Royale Gavane Borjarnon.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game TurnA-WhQToZL.png|Mouth exhaust TurnA-IpCieGI.jpg|Fighting Turn A Notes & Trivia *The mobile suit bears a resemblance to the MS-05 Zaku I of the Universal Century timeline, but it is unclear if it was an actual Universal Century mobile suit, or a replica built in a later era. **Despite its similarity to the Zaku I, it has external power cables connected to the head, which were more common on the Zaku II. External links *Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom on MAHQ